


Betrothal

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Request: A regulus x reader enemies to lovers. Maybe if she flirted with Evan at some point and he got jealous? You can choose if you want to write smut or not.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Betrothal

“Y/n, have you finished the potatoes yet?” 

Your head snapped up upon hearing your mother’s voice. She had tasked you with fixing the potatoes while she ran around like a chicken with its head cut off white attempting to make sure everything was perfect. The dark lord decided to use your family’s home for the latest death eater meeting and it sent your mother into a tailspin. She was so used to going to the Malfoy's home with your father that the moment Voldemort suggested a “change of scenery” and mentioned your father’s name; your mother nearly fainted. 

Needless to say, your mother had been chasing you and your sister around all day making sure that everything was perfect. This was, in her eyes, a chance to move up in the world. Nothing was going to stand in her way to look better than Narcissa Malfoy as a host. 

“Yes, mother. I just finished them.” 

You replied. At the moment, you wanted nothing more than to tell your mother to take pill and calm the fuck down. She had been driving you nuts from the moment that you had woken up. 

“I need everything to be perfect. Y/n, I am warning you now. Keep your mouth shut unless you are spoken to. Do not make a fool out of our family. The same goes for you, Abigail.” 

She directed the last part at your sister, who looked as annoyed as you did. Your mother was out of the room before either of you could come up with something snarky to say. Abigail was the first to speak.

“We are going to watch mum combust if she doesn’t slow down.” 

“I may pay to see that.” 

You replied as Abigail smiled. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that your mother hadn’t returned. 

“Evan will be here.” 

You looked up at the mention of your former crush's name. Evan Rosier was a source of tension between Abigail and yourself. She never thought that the boy was good enough for you. 

_“I don’t see why you like him so much. He is nothing but a pompous dick. Sure, he has lovely blue eyes but that is all that he has going for him.”_

It was your turn to roll your eyes. You hadn’t liked Evan for some time. Sure, flirting with him was fun because now that you had, in his mind, become gorgeous but nothing would ever come of it. You wanted nothing to do with Evan anymore. 

“Gross.”

You muttered. Abigail looked relieved by that comment. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that kind of response come from your mouth about him. Sure, Evan being a death eater will give him brownie points with our father but there is nothing about him that is nice. Evan loves himself more than he ever will his wife-to-be. You would be better off with someone like Regulus Black. I don’t see why you hate him so bad. I swear the way that you two pick on each other makes me think….OH!”

You put your blood-red face down. Admitting that you liked the boy that used to drive you crazy felt like a fall from grace. Abigail grinned.

“I knew that you liked him. Maybe you should try being kind to him. You can, after all, catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Why do you give the poor boy such a hard time then?”

Your hand snapped up as you put your hands on your hips. Admitting that you were crushing on the one boy that you swore to never like was a hard “fall from grace.” You hated admitting that you may have been wrong to not give him a chance.

“He gives me a hard time too! He’s always making fun of something about me. I’m too short. I have stupid friends. My handwriting isn’t perfect. I think he just randomly comes up with crap too. That doesn’t mean that I don’t think he is lovely though. Regulus is more than pleasing to look at.” 

Abigail took a sip of her tea. 

“He’s gotten much more pleasing to look at now that his hair is longer. Those curls are to die for. Don’t lie to me, Y/n, you sit there dreaming about petting him.” 

You blushed again. Abigail laughed harder as the kitchen door opened and Evan stepped into the room with Regulus behind him. Your face turned, if possible, another shade of red. Evan grinned looking between Abigail and yourself. 

“Whatever the two of you were laughing about, don’t let us stop you. Y/n, love, are you alright?” 

You nodded, 

“Just fine, sweetheart.” 

Evan walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“When are you going to let me take care of you?”

You reached out to fix his messy robes. Evan would need two wives. One to please him and another to make sure that he knew how to dress properly. Your eyes went to Regulus. He stood watching Evan with a cold frown on his handsome face. Regulus didn’t need anyone looking after him. Everything about him was perfect. That was one thing that you had to admit about Regulus. His appearance was always perfect. Not a thing about Regulus was messy. He probably wouldn’t leave the house if his clothes and hair weren't perfect. 

“I think that you need someone to take care of you, Rosier. You look like a mess. Maybe you should take some lessons from Regulus.” 

You watched, from the corner of your eye, as Regulus raised an eyebrow at your comment. Evan pulled away from you. 

“No one can be as perfect as him. Later, sugar.” 

Regulus remained in his spot watching with a raised eyebrow. You quickly began to consider your elder sister’s words of “catching flies with honey.” Maybe if you were nicer to Regulus, he would see that you had a personality. 

You quickly reached for the freshly poured cup of tea that you were going to drink before turning and holding it out to Regulus. Abigail had moved out of Regulus’ line of sight and was giving you a thumbs up. 

Regulus took the tea from you with a watchful expression. You had never been this outwardly nice to him. Not that he blamed you either, Regulus had never given you a reason to be nice to him. He was sure if he didn’t give you a hard time on nearly everything...you may be a nice girl. Regulus had always justified his actions as being what you needed. You were a pureblood girl...a beautiful pureblood girl that had a lot going for you. The only thing was you never seemed to see it. You were too busy flirting with Evan, which bugged Regulus to no end. He finally admitted to himself a year ago that it was due to his own tender feelings for you…

“But why would she want me? I’m a dick to her.”

This had been Regulus’ thought from the get-go. He probably had next to no chance with you due to his not so nice behavior. 

“So are you finally going to poison me?”

Regulus asked with a smirk. You rolled your eyes before giving him that scowl of discontent. 

“Regulus, I have better things to do than murder you.” 

You commented before taking the bowl of potatoes and walking out of the room before you said something that you would be ashamed of later. 

Regulus remained in the room with Abigail, who had been quietly listening to the whole exchange. 

“Why do you have to be so difficult with her, Regulus?”

Regulus turned to Abigail and shrugged. The older sister looked up at him with a displeased mother-hen like glare. 

“Y/n really cares for you and you treat her so poorly. It isn’t your place to make sure that she turns out to be a lady. Y/n had done just fine growing up. The dark lord finds her charming the way that she is and so should you.” 

Regulus frowned. Abigail's words were news to him! You cared about him. YOU CARED ABOUT HIM! Regulus didn’t know how to react at first. Maybe he had been too hard on you? Hell, there was no maybe to it! 

Why the hell does she even like me?

Regulus thought as Abigail spoke again. 

“Maybe if you would tell her that she’s pretty or give her some kind of compliment, Y/n would be a bit more believing of your feelings. The two of you aren’t children who have cooties anymore.” 

Abigail judged Regulus’ reaction before speaking again. 

“I heard our parents speaking about a betrothal between Y/n and yourself. Do you really want your wife hating you before you even walk down the aisle?” 

“You heard about that too?”

Regulus questioned. He had assumed that only his parents and your parents were in on the “know” about that little detail. Walburga had casually mentioned it over dinner the night before. Regulus didn’t argue. He knew that arguing with Walburga Black was pointless. She would get her way one way or another. 

Abigail nodded. It was no secret only known to her parents. Your mother had let it slip a few weeks before (when the conversation happened). 

“Indeed. It seems you are awfully calm about it. I would think that if you weren’t the slightest bit interested in Y/n you would be this calm and casual.” 

Regulus smirked. 

“First thing about me, Abigail, what you see is not what you get. I am well skilled in keeping things hidden. You don’t survive in my family being emotional. Maybe you should clue, Y/n in on that.” 

Regulus turned and walked from the room without another word in Abigail’s direction. Stepping back into the living room, Regulus was deep in thought about the betrothal. He knew that he could have argued. Regulus could have told his mother that he wanted no part of it and didn’t care if the dark lord was for it or not but he didn’t. Maybe he was as interested as his parents were in the match? 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Regulus looked up to see you talking to Bellatrix. He wanted to groan at the knowledge that Bellatrix was quite taken with you. If Regulus could do anything loving at the moment, it would be to keep you safe from Bella. 

You looked up the moment that Regulus walked over.

“Y/n, can we talk?”

Bellatrix looked up with her cocky smile. 

“There you are prince charming. We were just talking about you.”

Regulus had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his cousin. In all of his 18 years on the planet, he never once cared for Bellatrix. This mostly likely went both ways because Bellatrix wasn’t the least bit shy in expressing her views on Regulus being “soft and weak.” Bella seemed to look over the fact that Regulus was doing a lot more jobs for Voldemort that he wouldn’t sign up for if he was “weak or soft.” 

“That’s lovely. Y/n, can I talk to you?”

You nodded, sensing the tension between Bellatrix and Regulus. Something told you that if the betrothal with Regulus went through, you would get to see this little display of “whose dick is bigger” between the two on a regular basis. 

The betrothal...you had overheard your parents and Abigail talking about it the week before. No one had really said anything about it to you. That was probably one source of tension between your parents and yourself. They didn’t seem to feel the need to “butt out” of your life and let you make your own decisions. Your parents always seemed to feel the need to pre-plan your life and it was annoying. It didn’t matter how much you sassed them, they wouldn’t stop. You could be a downright little shit and they still thought, “oh let's fix, Y/n.” What was so wrong with you that you needed fixing anyway? 

You had a feeling that Regulus was going to talk to you about the betrothal or at least mention “how he didn’t like you and this marriage was going to suck.” Why would he be happy about it? Clearly, he hated you as it was.

“Can we go someplace quiet?”

Regulus asked, softly. You nodded and motioned to the writing room across the hall. No one would bother the two of you here. 

You closed the door behind you before turning to face Regulus. 

“What can I do for you?”

You asked. Regulus ran a hand through his curls. You had to look away so he wouldn’t catch you mentally wanting to “pet him.” 

“I suppose you know about the betrothal.” 

There it was…

“Yeah, well, I overheard my parents talking about it. They never really said anything directly to me.” 

Regulus didn’t speak for a moment. He wanted to judge your reaction. You didn’t make any facial expression that told Regulus that you were displeased about the arrangement. 

“How do you feel about it?

Regulus questioned. You shrugged. 

“I want to be happy to be about it but I don’t know if I should be.” 

You turned away from Regulus and went to stand beside the fireplace. Regulus didn’t speak right away. Instead, he came to join you beside the fire. 

“Why shouldn’t you be? It's a smart match. I think even that you could agree to that. My family…”

You snorted.

“Yes, I know Regulus. You are a member of the Black family and you’re rich. I figured that out a long time ago. I’m going to be married to someone who doesn’t care for me in the slightest. You have made that very obvious through our childhood. You think that I am sloppy, lazy, unladylike...what else have you said to me since we met as children?” 

Regulus looked down feeling a bit ashamed of his behavior. Clearly, his words hurt you more than you let on. Regulus knew that you wouldn't admit that he hurt you. You were too proud and wouldn’t come across as “weak.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know that I was that cold. I suppose when I open my mouth sometimes my mother comes out. Do you want the truth?”

You nodded as Regulus reached out and took your hand in his. He turned your hand upside down to stroke your palm. 

“I have always had feelings for you. I just didn’t know how to tell you and I suppose in some ways that I still don’t know. What I do know is I can make you happy and I can be a good husband but you will have to give me a chance.” 

Looking up from the fire, you considered his words. They hit home with fierce intensity. You liked him too...for a long time and didn’t know how to act upon it. Your parents were no prime example of a healthy relationship. Your mother drove your father crazy and your father in return had a ton of mistresses that gave him the comfort your mother didn’t. 

“Let me try something. Don’t kick me.” 

Regulus reached out and tilted your face to his. He leaned down and gently kissed you. You were stunned at action and stood motionless for a moment until you involuntarily started kissing back. 

Regulus was the first to pull away. 

“Do I kiss better than Evan?” 

He was pleased when your mouth dropped. You nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed by the question. 

“I’ve never really kissed Evan. We flirt but it means nothing.” 

Regulus’ eyes darkened. The jealousy that he felt over watching Evan flirt with you for years was finally bubbling to the surface.

“It makes me angry...watching him flirt with you. I suppose that I’m jealous. He gets to do what I have wanted to do for years.” 

You immediately felt guilty seeing “that look” in his eyes. Maybe if you would have given him a chance, the two of you could have had a very different story. 

“That won’t be happening anymore. How about this? If either of us has something that we want to tell each other, we just do it. Let's not hide stuff that could be very important.”

“I can agree to that.” 

Over the following weeks, you spent as much time with Regulus as possible. Your parents were stunned when you accepted the news of your engagement with no fuss. Watching them be completely baffled by your out of character agreement was the most amusing thing that you could have imagined. 

When Regulus was away for “work,” you spent more time with Walburga and your “family to be.” She was dead set on making the wedding some insane to-do. You would be pleased with a nice small wedding but that wasn’t going to happen (at least not while Walburga Black was over it.) She was making for damn sure that her “favorite” son had the wedding that he deserved. 

One afternoon after a brutal day of trying on multiple wedding dresses, you sat beside Regulus trying to relax. He had just come home from what seemed to be a brutal mission. You had learned quickly not to ask him about what he did (unless he offered to tell you). After a few moments of silence, his dark eyes rolled over to you. 

“So, how did it go with my mum today?”

You sighed and took his hand in yours.

“It's going to be like the freaking queen's roadshow.” 

Regulus rolled his eyes. This was the last thing that he wanted and his mother knew it. Regulus did not want some huge wedding with a bunch of people that he didn’t know in attendance but here it was happening. It didn’t matter how many times that he told his mother no, Walburga would do what she wanted. It appeared that his mother wanted to rival the weddings of the muggle royal family. 

“I was afraid of that.” 

He replied, softly. You quickly gave him a wide smile. 

“You should see the lingerie that I picked out?” 

You were thrilled when Regulus smiled at that. It wasn’t very often that you got a smile from him so seeing this was nice. 

“Yeah?”

He questioned. You nodded, taking the book out of his hand. 

“It leaves little to the imagination. You haven’t touched me, you know?”

Regulus’ eyes widened immediately. A subtle blush graced his cheeks. 

“Well, I was trying to be a gentleman but if that’s what you want…” 

Regulus took his wand out, locking the door to the room. The last thing that he wanted was for his mother or anyone else to come into the room and disturb anything. 

“Stand up.” 

Regulus ordered before gently tugging you to your feet. One arm wrapped around your waist to keep you securely nestled against his body while the other cupped your cheek. 

“Are you sure this is what you want? Right now and not our wedding night?”

You gently cupped his cheek before stroking down his chest.

“Nothing is wrong with a little practice.”

Before you could do or say anything else, Regulus had a hand on the nape of your neck making you gasp. 

“You’re right. There is nothing wrong with practice.” 

Regulus quickly spun you around and had you bent over the couch before you could get a snarky response out. Shoving your hair away from your neck, Regulus placed a soft kiss on your skin. 

“I have to admit that I have wanted to do this for a very long time. You’re such a tease.” 

Regulus tugged your skirt down before moving to literally tear the soft fabric of your blouse. A soft hand rubbed over your ass while the other fell lower to stroke over your entrance. You held back a whine so no one else in the house would hear you. 

Regulus, meanwhile, took a breath before pressing himself against you. Without looking at him, you knew that his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. Through your multiple snogging sessions, you were able to put it together that he was no little guy. His hips started to roll, causing friction against your aching body. 

“Regulus.”

You cried his name before trying to press back into him. 

“Oh, no no.”

Regulus said in a condescending before lightly slapping your ass. He chuckled at how you desperately pressed back into him. You gasped when two fingers were pressed inside of you. Biting your lip, you tried to take a few deep breaths as Regulus scissored and twisted his fingers. Every time that you came closer and closer to an orgasm, he stopped. 

“I need to come.” 

You gasped as yet another orgasm was denied. Regulus laughed. 

“No like this. You’re only going to come when my cock is inside of you. This is just teasing.” 

“I’m going to tease you right back.”

You said through gritted teeth as Regulus pulled his hand away. 

“Yeah, what are you going to do, sweetheart?”

You stood up, feeling light-headed. Regulus quickly reached out and held you while you adjusted to being back upright. You kept your eyes on him as you slowly unbuttoned the black dress shirt that he was wearing. When you got to the buckle of his belt, you looked up again for permission. 

“Keep going.” 

Regulus instructed as your hands started undoing his belt. He shrugged his shirt off as you palmed him through his pants. You were delighted when Regulus moaned lightly. 

“Sweetheart…”

He started only to be met with you putting a finger to his lips. 

“Get rid of these and sit down.” 

“As you wish.”

Regulus replied before kicking his shoes off and sliding the trousers over his slender hips. You, meanwhile, quickly removed the bralette and panties that Regulus had left in a mess. When you turned back to your fiance, he sat completely naked as you had instructed and was looking at you with a lust-filled expression. 

“Well...here I am...come get me.” 

You didn’t wait to be told twice. Kneeling between his legs you took a deep breath and mentally thanked Abigail for telling you exactly what to do. Regulus groaned the moment that your mouth was around him. 

_Swirl your tongue around the tip and underside...it will drive him crazy._

You mentally repeated Abigail’s words as you did what she said. Regulus immediately threw his head back against the couch before uttering a slew of curse words mixed with “yes, darling” and “fuck, right there.” 

Your rhythm was interrupted when Regulus pulled you up by your arms. 

“If you want me to fuck you then we have to stop this.”

Regulus explained. This had to be one of the most erotic things that he had ever done. Knowing that his parents were on the other side of the wall made everything that much hotter. 

“I want you like this.” 

Regulus commented as he gently placed one of your legs on either side of his body. You didn’t argue as you slowly lowered yourself onto his waiting cock. The moment he entered your body, both of you moaned. Regulus yanked you into a kiss, hoping to silence any too loud noises. 

“Not going to last long. Need to...fuckin' coming right now.” 

Regulus groaned as fell over the cliff of no return. His thrusts didn’t ease up and he reached between your bodies to tease at your clit.

“Tease” 

You gasped as the ball of tension quickly began to build. Regulus pressed in one more time. This time was deeper than before. Your bottom sat flush the tops of his thighs as the tip of his cock teased your cervix. 

“Fuck!”

You gasped as the whole room began to spin around you leaving you a gasping mess in Regulus’ arms. Neither of you spoke for a moment as the ability to breathe quickly came back. Regulus was the first to speak. 

“Damn right, I’m a tease and I am going to spend the rest of my life teasing you. Get used to it.”


End file.
